Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (6. Prisión)
Saludos a todos los mortales de la Wikia, nuevamente traigo otro capítulo más de BattleMode. Espero estar en paz con todos y que tengan el ánimo de leer. Y bueno, ya que el tiempo no me permite mayor inspiración para la introducción, les dejo con esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado… MK: BATTLEMODECAPÍTULO SEIS -Prisión Corre… No te detengas, no mires hacia atrás, no caigas. Tu vida depende de eso. No importa lo que pase. Debes apresurarte si quieres sobrevivir. No tendrás una segunda oportunidad. La noche oculta tu presencia, la luna te muestra el camino y la lluvia borra tu rastro. Corre como el viento. Ellos te están cazando y pronto te darán alcance. Sabes que ellos nunca te dejarán ir. Y la única forma que puedas escapar de ellos es morir. El plan era simple: Sólo dos guardias en la entrada y un vigía a un par de metros. Todos venimos de la misma escuela, pero nosotros estábamos preparados. Estuvimos practicando algunos trucos nuevos. No podíamos fallar. El invierno estaba de nuestro lado y nos adentramos velozmente en los bosques de Zhu Zin. Nos habíamos alejado ya un buen tramo, entonces fue cuando nos detuvimos en aquel lugar donde teníamos ocultas provisiones, algo de dinero y nuevas ropas para disfrazarnos y mezclarnos con el resto de la gente. Nos separaríamos por un tiempo hasta que ellos nos den por muertos y desistan de buscarnos. Todo saldrá bien. Qué descuidados hemos sido. Nunca nos percatamos que alguien nos seguía. Contra toda inclemencia del clima, nuestro rival nos acecha entre las ramas de los árboles percibiendo nuestro calor, ocultando sus movimientos bajo el poderoso sonido de los truenos. Nos alistábamos para deshacernos de nuestras vestiduras y equiparnos, cuando nuestro adversario baja de los árboles y hace su acto de presencia. Amenazante, se yergue frente a nosotros y se prepara para el kombate. No distinguíamos su silueta, tampoco su rostro. Tenía algo diferente, pero la lluviosa noche no nos permitía mayor nitidez. Nos miramos preocupados. Ciertamente, nunca tendremos otra oportunidad como esta. Si volvíamos, estábamos muertos; si continuábamos, estábamos muertos. Difícil elección. Problemas extremos requieren soluciones extremas. Te entregué mi bolso y con un gesto te dije que te fueras. No habrá una nueva oportunidad, por lo menos uno debe aprovecharla. ¡No lo dudes más, vete! Bien sabes que no hay otra forma. Ahora eres un renegado y debes pagar el precio de tu osadía. Algo dudoso, finalmente accediste a mi mandato y te perdiste en el espeso bosque. Creo que el plan era DEMASIADO simple. Mi rival se acerca corriendo, listo para destruirme. Nunca había visto antes a este guerrero, pero me aseguraré de que sea la última vez que lo vea… con vida. Me preparo para recibir la embestida y logro evadirlo, sin embargo, es rápido, se detiene en el acto y continúa siguiéndome. De hecho, me deja sorprendido su rapidez. Lanza golpes y patadas velozmente y yo apenas logro esquivarlas, no puedo seguirle el ritmo. Es incluso más fuerte de lo normal, trato de bloquear pero retiro instantáneamente mis miembros por el dolor intenso de sus ataques. Este tipo no se cansa, Estoy comenzando a sentirme indefenso. Solo me queda la alternativa. Logro alejarme por un momento y recurro a mi técnica especial: Me concentro lo suficiente para desvanecerme y aparecer detrás de él y atacarlo con un fuerte golpe. Mala idea. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero siguió mi movimiento y con una patada salí disparado contra un árbol. Nunca me habían pateado tan fuerte. Escupo sangre y siento un terrible dolor. Nunca antes me había sucedido algo así. Levanto apenas la mirada y trato de encontrarlo mientras reincorporo. Caigo sobre mi rodilla y con esfuerzo me pongo de pie. Miro a mi alrededor y no logro hallarlo. Fue entonces cuando apareció de la nada y me mandó con un uppercut a los cielos…literalmente. En el aire, mientras unas brujas pasaban frente a ella, la luna finalmente me reveló a mi rival: Una armadura de metal negro de apariencia casi esquelética, con cables y mecanos sobresalientes. Mientras asumía su pose de batalla, alcancé a divisar en su diestra un código de barra con una extraña inscripción. -“LK 9T9”. Nuevamente comienza a acosarme con veloces ataques de pies y puños. El dolor no me permite reaccionar tan rápido como quisiera, solo me queda defenderme como sea. No se demora mucho en romper mi defensa, pierdo el equilibrio y me entrego a una caída libre. Lo último que recuerdo es que él seguía golpeándome mientras caía y, al final, todo se volvió obscuro. Recuerdo estar tendido en el suelo del bosque mientras llovía, cuando él se acercaba…Sé que me arrastró de vuelta...No puedo moverme… Lograba ver algunos experimentos fallidos…Una mano robótica, espaldas llenas de cables, ojos extraídos, una espina con su cerebro dentro de un frasco…Fierros por huesos y metal por piel. Y todo obscureció nuevamente. Cuando logro despertar, ya no sentí dolor. Nunca más podría, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir siendo yo. Han hecho de mi cuerpo un ataúd y yo siquiera estoy muerto. Creo que todavía conservo mi alma, aún estoy vivo, pero he perdido mi voluntad obligándome a la obediencia absoluta e incuestionable. Han borrado mi identidad dándome una nueva forma. Solo mis recuerdos se han salvado. Recuerdos que ya no valen nada. Desde hoy seré un nuevo yo. Solo alcanzo a escuchar al gran maestro dictando la sentencia contra mi camarada, Sub-Zero. '-''Uno de nuestros guerreros ha desertado. Y por ese acto de traición, es ahora y para siempre un mortal enemigo del Lin Kuei. Será buscado y destruido. Uno de ustedes lo cazará. Uno de ustedes lo matará….Smoke.''' Y bien, es todo por hoy. Como es una sana costumbre, atento a críticas y a comentarios. Veamos si no he perdido el toque. May the Elder Gods watch over all of you. Categoría:Entradas